


Chat Blanc x Marinette

by Anonymous



Series: my unfinished business [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Against a Wall, Demons Made Them Do It, Demons are dicks, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Short, Unfinished and Discontinued, chat blanc is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Blanc/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Ladybug
Series: my unfinished business [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047490
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Chat Blanc x Marinette

Marinette was running to school, late as usual. For that reason, she already had her bathing suit for gym class under her shirt and skirt combo. One could see her read swimsuit under her white top, which she had paired with a floral skirt. She darted down an alley to cut some time off of the trip, meaning, her intention was to transform. When she reached the middle of the alley, she checked if it was safe to transform before putting her school bag on the ground. Just as she was about to open her purse, she felt clawed fingertips brushing against her naked thigh.

Marinette jumped in shock, ready to turn around and deck him, but a white leather covered hand wrapped around her mouth before she could scream, and another wrapped tightly around her waist. Her breathing escalated, turning into short, fast, panicked puffs through her nose, as his nose brushes her ear.

"Calm down, it’s just me.“ he whispered.

Like that was any reassurance. Chat Blanc was a demon. An enemy created by the latest akuma. A girl dabbling in witchcraft. The demon was born from some occult ritual, involving Ladybug’s blood. Marinette had literally vomited him out just a couple of days ago.

She furrowed her brows in confusion, waiting for him to let her go. Instead, his hands stayed firmly were they were clasped around her. She reached up to pull off the hand that covered her mouth, but he just lifted her entire body like it was nothing and dragged her deeper into the alley.

"I am going to remove me hand now, and you will stay quiet, understand?“

A shiver went down her spine at his reprimanding tone. For some unknown reason the command made her want to obey him, but her answer was muffled by his hand. She stopped struggling in his arms, nodded her head, and he took his hand of her mouth. Marinette let out a sigh, going slack against his body which was still tightly pressed against her.

"What are you doing?“ she whispered as his hands slid down her arms, closing in on her wrist, forcing them up against the brick wall in front of her. She took a deep breath through her nostrils, staring at her hands covered by his claws against the wall above her head. More confusion floats her as she notices the absence of pain. His thumb dances lightly over her wrists as the rest of his hand protect hers from the hard concrete. It does feel kind of good…

His other hand wanders down to her waist again. He noses her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Chat Blanc pulls her tight against his body, pressing his erection into her back. Marinette lets out a moan as his hand dips under her skirt, finding her Lycra covered crotch with his fingers. The tip of his fingers play with her clit for a moment before he pushes her bathing suit to the side as if burnt by fire.

With barely another second passing by, his thick throbbing cock is inside her, making her knees buckle. All thoughts leave her body, and she lets out a cry of pleasure. He grins against her neck as his hands find her mouth again, showing two fingers into it. Her nails claw at the cold wall in front of her, unable to find hold while Chat Blanc is pumping his dick in and out of her pussy. He is thrusting so hard, her feet almost lift off the ground. With no other way of telling him to slow down, she bites down on the fingers inside her mouth. Fuck, do they taste good! She moans around them in desperate pleasure.

“I was made to fit you, fill every inch of you with ecstasy, so deep within you, you won’t know how you could live without it before.”

Those sinful fingertips now leave her mouth, wet with her saliva and crescent shaped indents of her teeth on them. They find her now uncovered clit, rubbing in circular motions.

Her legs are jelly by now, the only thing holding her trembling body upright being his firm hands.

“Cha- Please!” she cries for mercy. His tongue runs up her neck as her pussy convulses.

“You do love Chat.” he whispers into her ear and she nods furiously. “Now become mine.”

She squeezes her eyes shut as she cums, bright colors dancing behind her lids as his cock pushes into her hard for one last thrust. Together they collapse against the wall.

“Oh fuck.” she moans as he rides out his orgasm, slowly pounding into her weak flesh.

“Do you know what is going to happen now?”

She shakes her head in confusion, trying to find his eyes.

“You are going to go to school with my cum in you pussy.”

“What?” she squeaks, slowly coming to her senses.

“You are going to feel me in you all day, and when he looks at you, all you will be able to think about is my cum dripping out of that tight pussy. That pussy is mine now. Understand?” he roars and it is a wonder no one hears him.

“H-He goes to my school?”


End file.
